You Hurt My Heart
by Terumi 'teru-chan' Namabuchi
Summary: Apa kau tahu Sasuke? Cinta itu pengorbanan. Cinta itu memberi. Lalu.. apa kau masih cinta padaku? Kalau iya, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? Kau memberikanku sebuah kebahagiaan. Saat itulah aku tertawa dalam tangisanku. RnR.. BLOODY SCENE. ONESHOT


**Disclamer©Masashi Kishimoto**

**You hurt my heart©Terumi Namabuchi**

**Genre:**

**Romance dan Horror**

**PERHATIAN:**

**OOC, abal, genre gak nentu, missing typo, dsb.**

**Selamat Menikmati**

**You Hurt My Heart**

_Kriet.. kriet.._

Suara denyutan ayunan itu terus mengisi kesunyian ini. Membuat angin yang berhembus itu ikut menikmati kesunyian ini, membuat hawa terasa dingin. Penerangan yang dilakukan sang rembulan dan para bintang itu tak membuat suasana menjadi cerah. Namun, kau tetap menikmatinya.

Kau termangu dalam diam. Menikmati tiap ayunan yang menggerakan badannya. Menikmati dinginnya malam dan sunyinya suasana saat itu. Membuat rembulan pun ikut ke dalam duniamu yang rumit. Duniamu yang suram. Tanpa dirinya.

"Hihi.. hihi.."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutmu. Dirinya yang telah **pergi** dari hidupmu membuatmu semakin gila. Gila akannya. Gila karena kecanduan cintanya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.. kamu dimana? Hihi.. hihi.."

Uchiha Sasuke. Satu nama yang membuatnmu gila. Satu nama yang membuatmu memberikan apapun yang kau punya. Hartamu. Keperawananmu. Nyawamu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.. Aku ingin se-sekali bertemu kamu.. Kau tahu a-aku sangat merindukanmu saat ini?" gumammu. Dengan senyum tipis yang terurai darimu, kau tahu bahwa saat ini kau membutuhkannya. Untuk.. menjadi boneka mungkin?

"Mungkin ka-kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu. Ya, a-aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Sa-sampai-sampai aku ingin melihatmu dengan mata indah, badanmu, mulutmu, telingamu yang dulu ka-kau berikan padaku. A-aku ingin melihatmu, dengan badan yang tertutup kain itu..," terangmu sambil menerawang.

"Terbungkus kain yang kunamakan darah..,"

-OOO-

Dilain tempat..

"Sasuke.. sasuke.. cepet sembuh ya," ucap seorang gadis berambut soft pink itu. Dengan mata emeraldnya, menatapnya cemas.

"Hn. Terimakasih," ucapnya.

"Oh iya, ini buah-buahannya! Kau bisa makan sepuasmu!" seru gadis yang berada disampingnya.

"…"

"Oh ya, dan jangan lupa untuk minum obat ya.."

"Hn,"

"Okelah, aku pulang dulu. Bye Sasuke-kun! Muach!" ucap gadis tersebut sambil mencium keningnya. Dan akhirnya, gadis tersebut keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dirinya pun terdiam. Menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang ditempatinya. Hening. Kosong. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Melayang, ke suatu tempat yang tidak akan dicapai siapapun selain dia. Ruang hati.

Terlintas dibayangannya bayangan gadis cantik berambut indigo. Gadis yang selalu menyinari harinya yang suram. Yang selalu memberi kehangatan di hari-harinya yang beku. Dia, Hyuuga Hinata.

'_**Siapa namamu?'**_

'_**Hyu-hyuuga Hi-hinata ke-kelas teknik kimia,'**_

'_**Aku tidak bertanya kelasmu,'**_

'_**eh, umm ma-maaf. Ka-kalau begitu na-namamu siapa?'**_

'_**Uchiha Sasuke, kelas ilmiah.'**_

'_**He-hey kan aku tak me-menanyakan kelasmu.. Hihi.. Satu nol!'**_

"Hey Teme!"

Suara itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan itu. Suara yang khas. Ya, si payah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Sudah sembuh? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit mendingan,"

"Hohoho.."

Naruto segera duduk di kursi di samping kasurnya. Ia meletakkan sekotak makanan yang ia bawa.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Dan.. kenapa kalian gak naik ke pelaminan aja sih?" Tanya bocah Kyuubi itu.

".."

Dia hanya bisa terdiam. Dia bukannya tidak menjawab, namun tidak bisa menjawab. Karena.. gadis indigo tersebut. Gadis itulah yang membuatnya tidak menikah sampai kapanpun. Gadis yang membuatnya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan logis dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hoi, Teme.. Kamu masih sadar gak sih?"

"Hn. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya, Teme." Ucap sahabatnya itu. Ia pun pergi.

Ia hanya bisa membalikan badan dan tertidur.

-OOO-

_Tik.. tik.. tik.._

Detik demi detik kau lalui. Kau terhanyut dengan panggilan kematian yang teralun dari angin yang berhembus. Ditemani jarum jam yang bergerak di porosnya. Disana hanya ada dirimu, beserta kenangan pahit yang kau rasakan.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Kau berjalan menuju gudang, sebuah ruangan gelap penuh debu yang jarang kau datangi. Dengan senyum penuh arti kau berencana sesuatu.

"Sa-sasuke.. sa-sasuke.. Apa kau sudah siap menemui takdirmu?" gumammu.

_Srek.. BRAK!_

Dengan kasar kau dorong pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Kau mendekat dan membawa sebuah benda berkilau dengan ujung lancip dan gundukan yang panjang berwarna cokelat. Pisau dan tali.

"Hihi.. hihi.. Sa-sasuke-kun, ayo kita main.. A-aku yakin kau takkan menyesal mengikuti permainanku.." gumammu.

Bagaikan simfoni indah, suara langkah kaki itu terdengar diseluruh sudut ruangan. Angin malam yang menyesuaikan diri dengan memperdingin suasana dan memperlambat hembusannya. Detik-detik jam sebagai pelengkap membuat suasana menyeramkan ditambah cekikikan tawamu.

"HYAHAHAHAHA! U-uchiha Sasuke, rumah sakit Konoha ya…"

Dengan sigap kau pun segera mengambil jaket mantel.

Kau tahu, meskipun terbiasa dengan angin malam, tanpa kompromi mata onyx itu pasti akan menangkap bayangannmu. Ya, kau ingin sekali dia tahu bahwa kaulah yang akan membawanya pergi. Mungkin, pergi ke sebuah tempat penuh api yang membara.

_Tap.. tap.._

_CKLIK CKLIK! CAP!_

Suara mesin mobil pun terdengar. Dengan dingin kau menyetir mobil. Dinyalakannya radio dan terdengar alunan piano dan biola, menuturkan puisi indah yang terdengar.

_**Hidup itu bagaikan batu kerikil**_

_**Sekeras apapun batu tersebut, pasti ia akan rapuh jika terus tertetes air**_

_**Setegar apapun dirimu, pasti akan rapuh jika banyak air mata yang menetes**_

_**Mungkin selama kau ada disisiku, mungkin aku akan berusaha untuk tegar**_

_**Selama kau masih cinta padaku, mungkin kau akan menjadi kekuatan untukku**_

_**Namun, kenyataannya tidak**_

_**Keberadaanmu membuatku terjatuh**_

_**Kehadiranmu membuatku meneteskan air mata lebih banyak lagi**_

_**Apa mungkin kau mati saja?**_

_**Bukankah kau cinta padaku, dan akan memberikan apa saja asal aku bahagia?**_

_**Kalau begitu**_

_**Aku ingin kau pergi**_

_**Pergi dari dunia ini**_

_**Dengan begitu, aku dapat tertawa dalam tangisanku**_

_**Sekarang,**_

_**Maupun selamanya..**_

"Hihi.. hihi.. Puisi yang ba-bagus ya, Sasuke-kun.. Sepertinya kau harus mendengarnya.." gumammu sambil mengingat-ingat _quote_ tadi.

"Ka-kalau kau benar ci-cinta padaku, aku ingin kau pergi dari si-sini, Sasuke-kun,"

Kau pun terdiam.

Alunan nada dari radio itu terus mengisi mobil yang kau tumpangi.

Kau hanya bisa menerawang.

Mengingat yang seharusnya tidak kau ingat.

Terlintas dari bayanganmu disaat dirinya sedang melakukan kenistaan tiada tara. Dimana kau yang ia puja selalu tersiksa olehnya, terbukti bahwa saat itu kau tersebut mengelu-elukan namanya saat itu. Cakaran demi cakaran diberikan olehmu hanya untuknya, menunjukan penderitaanmu bukanlah hal yang ringan.

Dan sekarang kau menyesal. Kau menyesal telah mengenalnya. Kau menyesal disaat dirinya memanjakan dirimu dengan suatu dosa yang mungkin, tak akan diampuni. Kau menyesal. Dan itulah yang membuatmu gila, Hyuuga.

"Se-sejauh a-apapun jarak terpisahkan, ka-kau tak akan bisa pergi dariku, Sasuke-kun.." gumammu.

Kau terus menggumamkan kalimat menusuk yang ingin kau berikan padanya.

"..karena ka-kau pernah me-memberikan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhku, da-dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Kita me-memang pasangan serasi ya.. Hihi.. hihi.."

Ya, kau benar. Dia telah memasukan sesuatu zat padamu. Begitu sebaliknya.

_CRIIIT! TEP!_

Kau pun sampai di tempat tujuanmu. Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Kau dihampiri oleh satpam yang bertugas disana.

"Hei, ehmm.. maaf jam besuk sudah.. UHUK!"

_Crashh.._

Darah mengalir dari mulut satpam tersebut. Kau membunuhnya. Lidah yang tadi berbunyi itu kau potong, dan lalu kau membuatnya tersedak oleh pisau tersebut.

"Ma-maaf ya.. Aku ti-tidak bermaksud membunuhmu kok." Gumammu dengan wajah pura-pura kaget. "A-aku hanya tak ingin kau ma-masuk ke dalam permainanku i-ini.."

Kau pun pergi meninggalkan jasad tersebut.

Dengan arogan, kau berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Kau mencari data-data sang Uchiha yang kau puja.

_Nama : Tn. Uchiha Sasuke_

_Ruang : 123_

_Penyakit : Patah tulang_

"Hihi.. hihi.."

Kau kembali berjalan, kini tujuannya ke kamar bernomor 123. Ya, dan _bingo_! Ruangan terpsebut terletak di sudut ruangan. Redup sekali.

_Cklek.. Kriett.._

Kau membuka pintu tersebut.

Dilihatmu seorang berambut raven berwarna biru tua. Dia.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.."

"Nggh.."

Lenguhannya membuatmu tersenyum tipis.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kau.. masih ingat aku?"

"Ngh? AH!"

Dirinya terbelalak saat melihat sosokmu yang begitu misterius. Masa lalunya. Kau.

"Kau.. kau.. Hyuuga?"

"Bingo!"

"Hn. Mengapa kau tau aku ada disini?"

"A-apa kau tak i-ingat bahwa ada zat yang se-selalu menyatukan kita?"

"Hn?"

"Sa-saat kita melakukan sesuatu yang tak bo-boleh kita lakukan.."

Dan sekarang kalian terdiam.

Matamu dan matanya saling bertemu satu sama lain. Tatapan rindu, marah, senang, sedih begitu tersirat.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

"A-apa ka-kau masih cinta padaku?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menjawab semuanya, Hyuuga.

"I.. iya,"

"Da-dan apa k-kau akan memberikan apapun yang kau miliki asal ak-aku bahagia?"

"Maybe.."

"Ka-kalau begitu.."

Kau mendekat padanya. Wajah bertemu ajah. Begitu dekat. Kau sedikit menjilat mulutnya.

".. aku i-ingin ka-kau.."

Kau menyiapkan benda lancip itu.

"..mati."

"HN?"

_Sreeeeet…_

"ARRRGH!"

Kau mengukir tubuhnya dengan benda lancip yang kau sebut itu pisau. Irisan indah yang terpapar dilengan kanannya, membuat ia meringis kesakitan.

"A-apa yang kau.."

"Loh? Ka-katanya kau cinta padaku?" ucapmu dengan wajah yang.. uhh- dingin.

"Ta- tapi.."

"A-asal ka-kau tau Sasuke-kun, cinta itu membutuhkan pengorbanan."

"Ughh- AAA!"

_Sreeeet.._

"HWAAA!"

Irisan tipis itu dilayangkan ke lengan kirinya.

"HYAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ka-kau tak se_mahal_ yang kukira.. Kau hanya bajingan yang se-serakah.."

"A-apa?"

_Jleb! Clek!_

"AAARRGH!" 

Mata yang indah itu kini hanya menjadi gumpalan menjijikan.

"Matamu indah ya.. Ta-tapi sa-sayang ma-mata itu kini hanya menjadi gumpalan menjijikan yang tak bi-bisa melihatku lagi.."

"APA?"

_Crot!_

Kau mencongkel matanya yang satu lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGH!" lenguhnya saat mata onyx itu keluar. "Hyu.. hyuuga?"

"Hm? A-ada a-apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kumohon.."

"Oh iya.. aku ta-tahu kok! Kau mau la-lagi ya?"

"Ti- AAAAAAARGH!"

Telinga si Last Uchiha itu terpotong. Ia meringis kesakitan. Itu membuatmu makin ingin larut dalam permainan ini.

"Ahh.. ahh.." desahnya.

"Ka-kau kenapa Sasu-chan~? Ka-kamu capek ya? Kasian.. cup cup.." ucapmu dengan nada mengejek.

"Ahh.. ahh.."

"Ka-kali ini pelan-pelan saja deh.. Aku ta-tak mau kau kesakitan.."

Kau mendekatkan wajahmu dengannya. Dan kau.. menjilat mulutnya kembali. Dengan terpaksa dirinya menerima ciuman itu. Dia membuka mulutnya dan.. _French kiss_.

"Nggh- mmh.." lenguhnya.

"E-enak ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ahh.."

Dan kau pun memberi kejutan kembali padanya.

_ZREEET!_

"AAAAAA!"

Lidahnya terpotong.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Li-lidah itu sudah tak berguna lagi.." ucapmu. "Padahal aku mau lagi se-seperti tadi.."

"Oh iya, kl-klimaksnya saja, langsung yuk?"

Kau menjerat lehernya dengan tali yang kau bawa. Dan kau pun bersiap.

Kau mengencangkan lilitan tali itu. Membuat nafasnya semakin tak beraturan. Senyum picik terukir di wajahmu. Dingin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.."

Tawamu menggema.

"Hi-hinata.."

"A-apa sayangku~?" jawabmu dengan nada manja.

"Aishiteru.."

Kalimat terakhir itu membuat kau ingin sekali mengencangkan jeratan itu. Perasaan nafsu membunuh dan kerinduan itu terus menggeluti pikiranmu. Kau pun tanpa basa-basi mengencangkan jeratan itu, dan..

_Crash!_

Hilanglah sudah nyawanya saat ini. Kepalanya terpisah dengan tubuhnya saat tali itu terlilit kencang. Namun… setan yang menguasaimu itu membuat kau ingin melakukannya lagi..

.. dan kau pun tertuju pada sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya. Kau menggertakan gigi.

"D-dan oleh itu.. Ka-kau merebut sesuatu dari diriku!"

Kau memotong..

Alatnya.

Kocar-kacir semua sang jasad last uchiha tersebut. Kau lihat sosok tampan yang kini, hanya tinggal bangkai busuk yang terkapar. Disaat itu.. kau.. menangis. Kau menangis karena bukan menyesal, melainkan kau tak tahu, siapa yang akan kau ingat setiap saat?

"A-aku ingin kau tidak ke-keberatan dengan ini Sasuke-kun.."

Dengan sigap kau mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menulis. Kertas dan.. pulpen? Tak perlu. Kertas dan **darah**. Kau pun menuliskan sesuatu.

'_Tolong tangkap Hyuuga Hinata, dialah pembunuh yang melayangkan nyawaku.'_

"Ka-kau puas Sasuke-kun? A-aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu.."

Kau pun meninggalkan semuanya.

-OOO-

Embun pagi itu menggenangi seluruh permukaan kaca. Kau pun hanya bisa tertidur sambil memeluk lutut kecilmu.

Kau pun bangun dan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air putih yang siap menyegarkan kerongkongan itu. Mungkin, tegukan ini akan menjadi tegukan yang terakhir.

Setelah itu kau melengos menuju tempat serba putih. Kamar mandi. Disana terdapat cermin yang memperlihatkan wajah cantik nan lugu itu. Namun sayang, itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kau orang yang tak berdosa.

TEEET! TEET!

Kau sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

Dengan malas kau menuju pintu depan. Dilihatmu sesosok laki-laki tegap yang tertutup masker. Di plat namanya terdapa tulisa '_Hatake Kakashi_'. Dilihat juga plat bintang emas yang menghiasi baju. Polisi.

"Anda kami tangkap karena tuduhan pembunuhan." Ujar sang Polisi.

Kau hanya bisa tersenyum miris ketika mendengar itu. Kau.. memang sudah merencanakan ini semua. Kau ingin menyerahkan diri.

Kau pun di bawa ke mobil polisi. Dengan santai kau termenung. Mungkin ini, akan menjadi renungan terakhir. Kau memang ingin mati. Menyusul dirinya yang telah pergi, bersama semua album kenangan yang kau buat bersamanya. Album kenangan terpahit, yang kau ingin lupakan walau kau tahu kau tak bisa.

Jangan, Hyuuga. Apa kau tak tahu bahwa orang yang kau kasihi akan selalu hidup? Dalam hatimu. Benakmu. Semua kenangan itu. Begitu mendesak sehingga kau ingin sekali menangis.

"Ayo, nona Hyuuga." Ucap polisi tersebut.

Kau hanya bisa menuruti semua perintah sang polisi. Enjerumusan dirimu ke dalam neraka yang bernama penjara itu akan segera diperhitungkan.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Derap langkah menggema di sudut koridor. Kau berjalan dengan didampingi sang polisi tampan. Berjalan menuju lift yang berada di ujung koridor.

_Bret.. Ting teng!_

Pintu lift terbuka.

Kau pun masuk, begitu pula dengan polisi tersebut. Polisi itu langsung memencet tombol lift. 15. Lantai 15.

Steelah sampai, kau pun segera keluar dan menuju ruangan yang asing. Terletak di ujung koridor sebrang lif. Tentu saja didampingi polisi berambut silver itu.

_Tok! Tok!_

"Silahkan masuk,"

"Hei, Nara. Ini tersangka,"

"Oh, baik. Silahkan duduk."

Kau pun di persilakan untuk duduk.

"Apa kau benar namamu Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya seorang polisi. Kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Yang ini berambut nanas.

"I-iya."

"Apa saat malam kemarin kau berada di TKP?"

"Ya,"

"Apa kau kenal seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya,"

"Apa kau punya dendam padanya?"

"Ya,"

"Apa dendammu itu membuatmu ingin membunuhnya?"

"A-aku sudah tak berminat u-untuk membunuhnya. Karena nya-nyawanya sudah melayang oleh tangan berdosaku yang sudah gatal ingin membawanya pe-pergi,"

Sang polisi berambut nanas itu hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar pernyataanmu.

"Sebegitu mudahnya kau mengakui perbuatanmu itu."

"Ka-karena aku tahu, bahwa se-setiap perbuatan, pasti ada konsekuensinya.."

"Hoho.. kau benar-benar pintar nona.. Namun apa kau tahu resikonya melayangkan nyawa seseorang?"

"U-uang ha-harus dibayar dengan uang.." gumammu. "..dan nyawa, harus dibayar dengan nya-nyawa.."

"APA?"

BRET!

Kau segera bergegas dan berlari menuju kaca. Kau menyilangkan tangan ke depan wajahmu dan kau.. melompat dari gedung berketinggian 50 kaki!

"HYUUGAAA!"

"NYA-NYAWA HARUS DIBAYAR NYAWA!"

_Wushhh.._

Kau pun melompat. Bunuh diri. Jalan nista yang kau pilih. Menyusulnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.."

Kau menggumamkan kata itu berkali-kali. Dan..

_Grep!_

Ada seseorang yang menahanmu untuk tidak terjatuh. Kau pun heran, mengapa bisa? Kau pun mengengok ke atas.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"_Hyuuga.._"

"Sa.. sa.."

Air mata itu tak terbendung lagi.

"KAU SUDAH MATI! KENAPA KAU HARUS MENOLONGKU! AKU YANG MEMBUNUHMU!"

"_Sekalipun kau membunuhku, aku tak akan merubah pandangan tentangmu. Kau Hyuuga Hinata. Kau milikku. Meskipun aku telah mati, aku akan selalu dihatimu, bukan?_"

"Sa-sasu.."

"_Jangan pernah berniat untuk mati, Hinata. Demi aku. Hiduplah. Maka mungkin dosamu akan ku maafkan.._"

"Sa-sa.."

"_Sekali lagi, demi aku, Hinata.._"

".."

Kau hanya bisa terisak. Mendengar suara halus yang terdengar lembut dalam telinga. Memberikan kata-kata indah yang menusuk. Kau hanya bisa pasrah. Bayangan Sasuke yang teringat dalam benakmu itu menerbangkanmu kembali ke gedung lantai 15 tadi. Polisi berambut nanas itu hanya bisa tercengang.

"Hyuuga, kau.. kau gila?"

"SASUKEEE!"

"Kau benar-benar gila ya?"

"KEMBALIKAN SASUKEKU!"

_Sttthh.._

Kau lihat bayangan Sasuke yang menyimpan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirmu.

"_Berjanjilah, Hyuuga., Untuk tetap hidup. Jangan pedulikan aku.. Ingatlah aku, jika kau memang ingin aku hidup,"_

Kau hanya bisa tercengang. Bersama hembusan angin, bayangan Sasuke menghilang dari pandanganmu.

"Sasuke.. sa-sasuke.."

~OWARI~

Yaiks? Ini fic atau apaan sih? Sumpahnya harus berpikir keras saat buat endingnya! Hadoh.. comfortnya agak kerasa gak yah? Maaf ya, jelek banget ini. HUAAAAAH!

RnR sajalah!

Tertanda, Terumi Namabuchi.


End file.
